


Anjo de Vidro

by AyzuLK



Series: Asas de vidro ( Glass Wings) [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, Human Experimentation, Hydra (Marvel), M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyzuLK/pseuds/AyzuLK
Summary: Ele lembrava de olhar a si mesmo no sol, sua pele ofuscando como vidro. As cores dançando como as asas dos anjos nos vitrais de igreja.A mulher ruiva um dia o chamara de meu anjo. Hoje em dia ele só se sentia um monstro,Até o homem de braço de metal.Fic escrita para o desafio CrackShip  no InkspiredBetado por Miss_Geleia





	Anjo de Vidro

**Author's Note:**

> Em 1926 Edward se rebela contra os ideais de Carlisle e vai em busca de sangue humano. Ele caça apenas vilões, e como consegue ler a mente das pessoas, ele sabe exatamente quem são essas pessoas. Sua primeira vítima foi o marido abusivo da Esme quando ainda era humana. 
> 
> Nessa fic, a suposição é que a Hydra já existia na época da primeira guerra mundial e não apenas da segunda. Edward foi capturado nas ruas quando observaram que não era humano.

__

_Anjo de Vidro_

Por Ayzu Saki

 

**Ele foi antes o filho de alguém.**

Havia uma vaga lembrança de cabelos vermelhos como os seus, e olhos verdes, palavras suaves e conforto. Elas sempre vinham junto com o perfume de tulipas e o som do piano.

E uma voz o chamado de “meu anjo” enquanto dançavam na cozinha.

**Ele foi antes um pianista que queria ser um soldado.**

Lembrava da vontade da glória e lutar pela pátria, e da hesitação de deixar a mulher de cabelos vermelhos para trás.

**Ele morreu um dia.**

E a sensação de morrer era a mais viva em sua mente.

Pouco lembrava da febre, tudo o que vinha era o fogo. E a sensação de estar no inferno. E então, vozes.

Vozes que nunca se calavam. Uma sede que nunca passava.

**Ele lembrava de Carlisle.**

Não havia como esquecer de Carlisle depois de todos esses anos. Da sensação de querer odiá-lo, mas era impossível odiar Carlisle. Ele era a única coisa que lhe deixava na dúvida sobre sua teoria sobre eles não terem uma alma.

**Ele lembrava de Esme.**

E de como tinha a certeza que o coração dela, mesmo morto, parecia ter se partido quando foi embora.

 **Ele lembrava das pessoas que matou**.

Ele lembrava do rosto deles. De cada um. O primeiro foi Charles, o ex-marido abusivo de Esme. Lembrava como parecia uma boa ideia ser o justiceiro,  _o anjo da morte_  na escuridão, punindo os injustos. Lembrava da sensação do sangue deles, e de como com o tempo, sentia-se tão contaminado quanto.

Ele lembrava de olhar a si mesmo no sol, sua pele ofuscando como vidro. As cores dançando como as asas dos anjos nos vitrais de igreja.

**Ele não era mais o anjo dela.**

**Era um monstro.**

Ele lembrava do cheiro ruim nos becos, da sensação de noites que nunca acabavam. Da vontade de ir pra casa, de pedir perdão, de tentar tirar toda a sujeira que parecia impregnada dentro dele.

Ele lembrava de quando descobriu que aquilo não era o inferno, o inferno ainda estava por vir. De se sentir impotente, desde que morrera. Capturado, indefeso. Saber que no fim das contas, nunca fora o predador mais forte.

E vieram outros como ele. Os gritos em corredores brancos demais. O cheiro do sangue, as vozes angustiadas. Um por um, eles acabaram sumindo, até que só restou ele.

E de repente, ele se sentia como se via. Como o vidro dos vitrais que recordava. Como se fosse se quebrar facilmente. As vezes conseguia imaginar que fosse inteiro de vidro, esperando apenas a pancada certa, para cair e se partir em pedaços demais.

Ela já se sentia em pedaços demais. Desconectado. Sem razão, sem saída.

 **Ele lembrava de cada segundo**.

Desmembramento, para testar velocidade de regeneração.  Quanto tempo um vampiro poderia sobreviver sem sangue? O que poderia ferir mais? Quanto do veneno poderia ser removido sem que sucumbisse? As perguntas estavam na cabeça deles todo o tempo. E a cada momento, mais e mais se refugiava na própria memória. No rosto de Carlisle e Esme. Em uma lembrança longínqua de uma mulher de cabelos ruivos. Em anjos em vitrais da igreja, e o som do piano na cozinha.

Um dia, veio a câmara. Pela primeira vez sentiu o frio novamente. Parou de se mover, e fechou os olhos para o mundo. Sabia que não poderia dormir, e aquilo era o máximo que conseguia. As vozes aos poucos sumiram. Não sabia se havia sido esquecido, ou haviam apenas descoberto o que precisavam. Perdido o interesse.

Não sentia necessidade de se alimentar, de se mover. Tudo se tornou um nada.

Não era nada.

Além de uma estatua de vidro dentro de uma câmara gelada.

.....

 “É só uma criança.”

“Não há batimento cardíaco. Ele está morto.”

Abriu os olhos. As vozes o atingiram como um soco e gemeu. Eram muitas, e altas.

E logo veio a sede, sua garganta parecia arder de forma insuportável. Tudo foi um vulto, nublado. Gritos. Um peso forte demais em suas costas, o prendendo contra algo.

“O segurem!”

Ouviu um som animalesco, doentio. Um grito de desespero de um animal ferido.

“Não é seguro...O que estão fazendo?”

O grito era seu.

-Edward.

Isso o fez parar de forma momentânea. Conhecia aquele nome.

-Abra a boca, vai se sentir melhor.

O cheiro o fez obedecer. E logo alivio. Agarrou algo frio, de metal em sua mão. Seus dentes apertaram forte no que o nutria e abriu os olhos semicerrados, vendo que era uma bolsa plástica de sangue.

-Mais devagar, não vai a lugar nenhum.

“Isso é estranho, a coisa mais estranha que já vi.”

“Vampiros são reais. O que vai ser a próxima? Lobisomens?”

“Bucky tinha razão.”

Talvez ficasse confuso com a mão de metal que a segurava – e que provavelmente por isso não havia nenhum grito de dor com o aperto que dava nela -, mas no momento: alívio.

Até que acabou.

“Ele é só uma criança.”

Outra bolsa lhe foi entregue antes que pedisse, e a perfurou, dessa vez mais devagar. Percebendo aos poucos seus arredores. Estava nos braços de alguém. Sentia uma mão em sua cabeça, suave.

Fazia tanto tempo que alguém não o segurava dessa forma, que não se importou em se mexer dali. Estava sendo alimentado.

“Ele é só uma criança.”

  Pela primeira vez, em não sabia quanto anos, sentia-se seguro.

...........

Eram todas pessoas muito estranhas, mas nenhum deles queria lhe fazer mal. Podia ouvir que a mulher ruiva não confiava nele, mas pelo o que conseguia entender, ela não confiava em ninguém realmente, além do homem pássaro.

Passara dias em uma cela de vidro, até vierem o buscar. O homem com o braço de metal e um passado triste foi quem veio, e ficara aliviado por ser quem mais confiava entre os estranhos. Talvez por o ter alimentado. Talvez por ver em sua mente imagens de si mesmo na câmara, e uma resolução que não conseguia entender.

O homem o pegou o olhando sentado do seu lado no carro. Sabia que era estranho, não parecia humano. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, sabia, mesmo que não tivesse se olhando no espelho há anos. E havia desaprendido os hábitos humanos. Provavelmente tinha que lembrar agora de piscar e respirar. Ainda assim o homem não pareceu se importar.

Queria muito perguntar, e talvez tenha sido óbvio, pois o outro respondeu sua pergunta muda. A voz um tanto robótica, mas a mão de ferro dele continuava em seu ombro desde que saíram da cela.

-Um dia me colocaram na mesma cela que a sua, a câmara do lado. Foi o primeiro momento de clareza que tive em muito tempo. Ao ver uma criança congelada, na mesma situação que eu. Eu prometi que vinha te buscar. Desculpe a demora, problemas de memória.

Sorriu levemente ao ouvir isso, vendo as imagens claras em sua mente. Missões, memórias removidas. Tortura como a sua. Seu sorriso morreu e olhou para o braço de metal.

“Apenas uma criança.”

E então fez sua primeira expressão humano. Franziu a testa. Tentou usar sua voz, depois de tanto tempo. Ela lhe soou estranha aos próprios ouvidos.

\- Que ano?

-2018. – o outro respondeu sem hesitar, sem que precisasse explicar mais.

-Mais de 100 anos. Não sou criança.

A risada do outro era muito agradável. Talvez por saber que não devia ser comum. Via na mente dele um homem loiro. Ele parecia ser o único motivo de sorrisos.

-E agora?

-O que quer fazer?

Pensou em Carlisle. Sua vontade maior era ir procura-lo. Parecia um sonho se realizando. Mas não conseguia. Sabia que não poderia o olhar nos olhos, pelo o que tinha feito, pelo o que fizeram com ele.

Não agora.

Talvez não nunca.

-Não tenho pra onde ir.

-Você tem, se quiser.

Na mente dele veio um  _compound_ , com paredes de vidro e arvores ao redor. Veio pessoas estranhas, alguns das que já havia visto. A mulher ruiva que parecia outra mulher ruiva em sua lembrança. O homem loiro – Stevie – e armaduras de metal. Tanta coisa que não sabia o nome ainda. Parecia um grande caos.

Parecia uma família.

Parecia...bom.

-Okay.

........

Ler seu próprio prontuário parecia estranho. Fichas e fichas com arquivos sobre o projeto da criação de uma arma. Ele. Agora entendia também porque tudo acabou de forma repentina. Lembrava sobre os volturi, Carlisle lhe explicou sobre eles. Parece que até mesmo a Hydra sabia quando não ir contra a realeza.

Todos os espécimes haviam sido destruídos, exceto ele.

Era estranho e engraçado pensar que as agencias do governo sabiam sobre a existência deles, mas fazia sentido. Seria impossível viver em harmonia por todos esses anos se não soubessem da existência um dos outros, se não cumprissem regras. E era estranho porque o governo sabia que haviam pessoas sendo mortas e virando comida, e não havia já começado uma guerra por isso. Podia ouvir essas questões na cabeça de Steve todos os dias desde que entregaram os arquivos.

Edward sabia que era um pouco...insano – anos de tortura faziam isso com alguém -, mas conseguia pensar racionalmente o bastante pra saber que em uma guerra assim causaria mais mortes do que o necessário. Oh, não duvidava que eventualmente eles fossem destruídos, mas quando era a questão.

Ou talvez fosse apenas muito cínico. Steve era a boa pessoa.

Enfim, era estranho ver os experimentos pelos os quais passara.

Lembrava de cada um deles.

E quando lera sobre o processo de remoção do seu veneno em uma máquina de dialise, conseguia entender o porquê de ao se olhar no espelho pela primeira vez em anos, via um olho vermelho vivo e outro verde.

Do porquê não sentia mais tanta necessidade de sangue quanto lembrava.

Do porquê havia conseguido entrar em hibernação na câmara.

Do porquê haviam conseguido o imobilizar tão facilmente na base quando o resgataram.

De porquê os volturi não haviam ido bater na porta  _ainda_. Ele não era mais  _um deles._

A Hydra em tantos anos tivera sucesso em pelo menos uma coisa afinal.

Haviam criado seu híbrido.

.........

Quase quatro meses. Esse foi o tempo que resistiu até pesquisar sobre eles. Mesmo que não fosse voltar pra casa, precisava saber se Carlisle estava bem.

_Olhos claros, sorriso calmo, compaixão._

Não demorou tanto em se adequar as ferramentas modernas.  Quando foi capturado, não se havia nem a ideia de o que um computador seria, quando mais uma ferramenta de busca. Havia vantagens de se morar com um gênio.

_Tenho orgulho de você, filho_

E embora agora descobrisse que precisava dormir uma vez por semana, ainda tinha muito tempo livre.

_Estaremos aqui quando retornar, Edward._

A família havia aumentado. Agora eram seis. Pelo o que lembrava, isso era um clã grande.

_Eu sinto muito_

Ele continuava mudando de cidade, lugares frios. Continuava sendo médico, ajudando as pessoas.

Aquilo não o surpreendia.

......

Demorou mais duas semanas até se pegar com o telefone na mão as vezes, os números na cabeça. Ele sabia que não deveria, mas...sentia falta de Carlisle. Mesmo que gostasse de onde estava.

_Um braço de metal em seu ombro, um abraço repentino. Sensação de segurança na madrugada. Tudo vai ficar bem._

Mesmo que se pegasse falando que estava indo pra casa sempre que chegava na porta. Que gostasse de ouvir a conversa barulhenta, os pensamentos caóticos ao redor.

_Cabelos vermelhos, frases em russo o tirando de algum flashback. Perfume de tulipas._

Mesmo que um dia houvesse chegado e tivessem colocado um piano na sala de estar. Sem comentários, sem nada.

Ele sempre acabava fechando o celular.

........

Um dia o telefone tocou.

-Você vai voltar?

Era uma voz desconhecida, feminina, alegre demais. Ficou em silêncio, confuso.

-É Alice. Alice Cullen.

Queria correr, jogar o celular pela janela. James veio até onde havia ficado paralisado sentado no piano, o metal em seu ombro fez perceber que estava tremendo.

-Como.

-Eu consigo...ver coisas. – a voz dela era alegre, mas também hesitante. – Estão todos esperando.

Confuso. Estava tão confuso. James virou sua cabeça em sua direção e entregou o celular a ele. Esperava que ele desligasse, mas ele não o fez. Não se ateve a conversa, sua mente um turbilhão.

Quando deu por si estava sentado no sofá, o braço de metal em seus ombros.

-O que você quer fazer?

Era a mesma pergunta.

Edward não tinha ideia da resposta.

......

Sabia que não estava sozinho.

James estava no carro do outro lado da rua, e por mais que quisesse o conforto do metal em seu ombro, pediu para entrar sozinho. Sabia que Natasha devia estar em algum lugar por perto também, e Clint em algum prédio. Havia pedido para ninguém vir, por isso sabia que todos deviam estar lá.

Chovia, o que era previsível. Eram sempre as cidades mais chuvosas. Correu em velocidade humana, atravessando a rua, até a calçada de pedras. Os prédios ainda eram antigos. Uma cidade em que não chamariam tanta a atenção.

Entrou no café, ouvindo o barulho do sino tocando, tirando sua jaqueta molhada e olhando ao redor, mesmo que tivesse sentido o cheiro deles de longe.

Carlisle foi o primeiro que viu. Ficou paralisado na porta, como uma estátua por um instante. Não conseguiu caminhar mais de dois passos. Não com os olhos dele nos seus. Não viu surpresa nos dele, mesmo vendo um olho verde e o outro dourado. Podia ouvir os pensamentos dele dali. Preocupação, o orgulho ao ver que havia retornado...a dieta dele. O alivio era quase demais para aguentar.

Não havia raiva, ressentimento, nada.

Não conseguia entender Carlisle. Nem mesmo quando ele se levantou da mesa e veio até ele, o envelopando em um abraço paterno. Sem se importar que tivesse se encolhido. Sentia-se entorpecido pelos pensamentos dele enquanto ele o guiava até a mesa.

E então Esme.

Esme parecia chorar se pudesse, o abraço forte, os pensamentos se misturando as palavras rápidas.

-Oh, Edward...

A garota quase pulando no banco, os cabelos arrepiados, algo de insano – pensou divertido que nisso eles realmente se pareciam – e vago no olhar dela, o fitando com um grande sorriso.

-Finalmente! Pensei que nunca ia aparecer!

-Alice! – Esme ralhou.

Edward gostou dela de imediato.

Não sabia o que pensar dos outros. Jasper parecia cauteloso, por Alice. Ele era um desconhecido. Haviam ouvido falar dele pelos volturi, ao que parece não haviam o descartado totalmente, mas não podiam se envolver. Agora, ele era fora de alcance.

Por enquanto.

E Jasper achava isso perigoso.

Emmett parecia um sujeito legal. Apesar de estar certo de que ele havia retornado para ficar. Seus pensamentos eram puros para um cara tão grande.

Rosalie era desagradável, mas conseguia entende-la, embora não fosse admitir. Viu na mente de Carlisle que parte da razão de ela ser criada era para Edward. Ele tinha esperança que ele voltaria, e Rosalie e ele seriam um par. Em parte ele não estava errado, se não tivesse sido capturado, ele teria voltado.

Mas nunca teria se interessado em Rosalie. Mesmo que achasse nobre a preocupação dela com a família.

A dinâmica toda deles era incrível. Conseguia ver o amor no pensamento de todos eles. Conseguia ver o amor de Carlisle por ele, mesmo depois de todos esses anos. Em Esme, que sempre teve certeza que retornaria. E incrivelmente em Alice, que mesmo nunca tendo o encontrado até aquela noite, todas as visões em todos esses anos fez com que ela acreditasse que ele estava lá todo esse tempo.

Mesmo que ela soubesse também da verdade.

-Você não vai ficar. – ela disse tristemente ao fim da noite. Os outros o olharam, alguns surpresos, outros nem tanto.

-Não.

Alice fez um bico engraçado, mas sorriu: - Mas ainda vamos nos ver. Muito.

-Vamos?

Riu quando ela quase pulou da cadeira para o abraçar. Jasper quase pulou junto, pronto para agir caso fizesse algo que julgasse agressivo.

Edward apenas abraçou a criatura estranha de volta. Se apenas todos fossem tão fáceis de lidar como a lunática do grupo.

........

Quando saiu na calçada, havia parado de chover, mas ainda estava nublado. James o esperava do lado de fora, a mão de metal estendida de forma natural. A pegou com um sorriso.

-Tudo bem na missão?

Tentou não rir da fala robótica.

-Missão realizada com sucesso.

-Edward!

O grito o fez se virar. Alice veio correndo do café, em um passo quase...não humano. Jasper, claro, logo atrás.

Ela quase empurrou um papel na sua mão.

-O que você faria sem mim, hn?

Ela ralhou com o garoto confuso, que, pelo o que já sabia da criatura lunática, apenas concordou sem perguntas.

Pareceu o certo, ela sorriu largo, e então olhou para as mãos juntas deles e assentiu.

\- Finalmente, estavam me deixando com dor de cabeça.

Antes que pudesse perguntar – porque só havia tanto que podia aguentar – ela o abraçou novamente, Jasper acenou – o que era um grande sinal – pedindo desculpas com os olhos, e os dois sumiram.

-Não compreendo a situação atual. -James falou calmamente.

-Nem eu na verdade.

Tony estava esperando no carro, como se estivesse ali desde o começo. Natasha acenou do outro lado da rua em uma moto, Steve na garupa pedindo desculpas com os olhos, como Jasper havia feito

Apenas já a caminho abriu o papel que Alice havia lhe entregue.

Era o desenho de um uniforme. Com asas como do falcão, mas totalmente negro, exceto pelas asas. Eram de um material transparente, como um diamante. Coloridas, como os vitrais de que lembrava. Nas suas lembranças mais obscuras em todos esses anos, era o que trazia alguma cor em seus pensamentos.

_“Ouça a música meu anjo.”_

Sorriu, e notou que havia até mesmo um nome embaixo. Alice realmente era uma criatura peculiar.

-Bem. – Tony olhou o desenho do banco da frente, os óculos escuros abaixados para o nariz, um sorriso preguiçoso no rosto. - Acho que devo dizer agora... - Edward viu curioso ele tapar um dos olhos e o olhar seriamente. – Bem-vindo a iniciativa vingadores.

No banco da frente alguém – provavelmente Clint – caiu na gargalhada.

Edward apenas se recostou mais no braço de metal, e sorriu.

Anjo de vidro. Não era um nome ruim.

..........

**Author's Note:**

> Quando Hydra descobriu que existiam vampiros, eles capturaram mais e estavam fazendo experimentos, planejando um exército. Os Vulturi descobriram, e com o risco de acabaram destruindo uns aos outros, chegaram a um acordo de acabar o experimentos. Porém, a Hydra nunca cumpriu totalmente o acordo. Nunca destruíram todas as espécimes, pois acreditavam que ainda iriam usar Edward. 
> 
> Bucky, como soldado invernal, em uma situações em que é colocado na câmara, vê Edward. 
> 
> Anos depois da guerra civil e guerra infinita - vou imaginar que nenhum deles morreu aqui - ele consegue recuperar essa memória, e com ajuda dos vingadores invadem a base da hydra, pegam todas as informações sobre Edward - por isso sabiam o que ele era - e o resgatam


End file.
